highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cottonpaw
❝''' tba '''❞ — ??? to ??? Cottonpaw is a beautiful pale cream she-cat with rose markings along her back and shoulders. She has amber eyes, like [[Leopardlight|'''Leopardlight]], and a build similar to hers as well - although she's not as chubby. She also shares her mother's hair curl. She's an introverted but motherly shecat who currently resides in SkyClan with her mothers, '[[Leopardlight|'Leopardlight]]' and '[[Apricotmask|'Apricotmask']]' and her 2 siblings '[[Cougarpaw|'Cougarpaw']]' and '[[Cherrypaw|'Cherrypaw']]. '''Appearance Heritage: ??? Description: wip Gait: wip 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Affectionate -' She's an incredibly loving she-cat. She shows great love and care to any cat, kit to elder, and always frets when she sees a clanmate hurt. She's quite motherly and would never want to let a cat down, and always shows love with hugs and nuzzles to all cats. * '''+ Intelligent -''' Despite being quite quiet, Cottonpaw is very intelligent. She just doesn't believe that she is, and doesn't usually speak her mind. She's quite a quick learner; out of all her siblings, she most likely the first to pick up on things apply ideas. She shows a great interest in herbs and nature. * '''± Shy -''' Cottonpaw is quite a timid she-cat, and doesn't talk much to cats outside of her family the first time she speaks to them. Oddly enough, she's the introvert full of a family of extroverts. When speaking to others, she's usually a step behind - being awkward and insecure. Although, she eventually grows out of her shyness and will become more outgoing. * '''± Hardworking -''' She usually works as hard as she can when working, doing duties, or even building her mini reed baskets. As an apprentice, she works as hard as she can with her mentor. She usually doesn't do this to impress others, rather she enjoys what she does. She works with cheerfulness and optimism, which she most likely gets from her mother, Leopardlight. However, she can be quite the workaholic and it can be very difficult at times to coax out of doing her duties. * '''− Sensitive -''' Cottonpaw, unlike her siblings, is quite sensitive to certain things. Although she tries to act tough like her brother and sister, she usually fails, and always seems to be the one being protected by them. If usually anyone says anything bad about her, or teases her, she cries and runs off to her moms or siblings. * '''− Envious -''' Like Apricotmask, Cottonpaw can be quite jealous of other cats, usually her siblings. She wishes she had qualities like they do, for example, their confidence and humor. She feels as if she doesn't have the possessions her family has, as she's the most introverted. '''Likes *'Herbs' **insert reasonings here 'Dislikes' *'insert thing here (insert how // why)' **insert reasonings here **put as many of these as u want 'Goals' *'insert thing here (insert how // why)' **insert reasonings here **put as many of these as u want 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Leopardlight, Ryewhisker, Apricotmask, Cherrykit, Cougarkit Age Range: 0-6 moons Date Range: Chapter 3 *Cottonkit is born out by the border to RiverClan, accompanied by her two mothers Leopardlight and Apricotmask- and her grandfather, Ryewhisker. Her two siblings, Cougarkit (the oldest) and Cherrykit (the youngest) which makes her the middle child. They are taken back to the tunnels where everyone comes around to see the newborns. *Cottonkit's mother, Leopardlight, is paralyzed from the waist down from being crushed by a tree. Cottonkit doesn't know how to react or handle this. *Cottonkit spends lots of time with her siblings and mothers, often sitting back with her mothers to watch Cherrykit and Cougarkit play. *Cottonkit realizes that she despises cats being hurt and fighting, and soon takes interest in herbs and Leopardlight's career. 'Medicine Cat Apprenticehood' Clan:' SkyClan Cats Involved: Leopardlight, Ryewhisker, Apricotmask, Cherrykit, Cougarkit Age Range: 0-6 moons Date Range: Chapter 3 *Cottonkit becomes Cottonpaw! She is now a Medicine Cat Apprentice. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= ... :[[Leopardlight|'''Leopardlight]]/Medicine Cat/Mother/dots/Trust 100% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :[[Apricotmask|'Apriotmask']]/Senior Warrior/Mother/dots/Trust 100% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :[[Cherrypaw|'Cherrypaw]]/Apprentice/Sister/dots/Trust 100% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :[[Cougarpaw|'Cougarpaw']]/Apprentice/Brother/dots/Trust 100% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this '''Trivia * 'Quotes' ❝ quote ❞ — whomst 'Fanart' Cotton.png|By: Pacifidlög ____ Category:Characters Category:TikiApple Category:Kit Category:SkyClan Category:OC